Process settings for an operation cycle of a laundry treating appliance may depend on the size of a laundry load. In some laundry treating appliances, the user manually inputs a qualitative laundry load size (extra-small, small, medium, large, extra-large, etc.) through a user interface. However, it may be desirable to have the washing machine automatically determine the laundry load size because, for example, manual input may be perceived as inconvenient to the user and may result in inaccurate laundry load size determination due to the subjective nature of the estimation. Some known methods for automatic determination of the load size employ an output of the motor that drives a drum in which the laundry load is held in the laundry treating appliance. The output of the motor may be indicative of a quantitative size, such as mass or weight, of the laundry, which may then be quantified.